Believe Me
by ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp
Summary: Words can decieve. Actions you believe. House says something to Wilson that Wilson needs to hear. One problem, he wont say it again. Is it that hard for House to say? Does he hate it that much? Or are there deeper reasons to House's refusal.Hilson Establ.


Believe Me

House limped off the elevator with Wilson in tow. Wilson almost jogged too catch up. "House."

"Go away, Wilson" whined House.

"House."

"Go away."

Wilson steered House into his own office and put himself in front of the door. House raised an eyebrow. "You gonna keep me locked in here and prevent me from saving lives and the clinic. I don't mind, especially about the clinic, but I think Cuddy will."

"I think Cuddy will understand."

"Oh, really?" House raised the corner of his lips into his signature smirk. "How 'bout we ask Cuddy?"

"House, you said it once. Why's it so hard for you to say a second time."

"If I say it a second time, you'll want a third, and a fourth. I knew you were upset about me not saying it, so I said it once in the hopes of getting you to be happy. Those dreams are terminated now."

Wilson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you don't mean it?" asked Wilson trying to keep his face emotionless but his eyes gave away the fact that he was utterly crushed.

House's jaw dropped. His cane fell to the floor, and the first hint Wilson had seen in six months of genuine anger glinted in Houses eyes. He took a few steps to close the gap between them. He held Wilsons jaw with one hand, the other at the small of his back. Wilson's eyes fell closed at the rush of having him this close.

"Look at me." Houses voice held annoyance, anger, and frustration.

Wilson opened his eyes and locked them with House's. "James Evan Wonder Boy Oncologist Wilson. How can you even think that I don't?"

Surprise glinted in Wilson's eyes, "Then why is it so hard for you to say-"

House cut him off. "You think I can't say it. You think I don't want to? You think it takes me any amount of effort? That it's against my will?"

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "Well… yeah, if not then why?"

House looked at him incredulously. "You are a complete idiot, Jimmy."

"Wha-"

"James, I've been lied to my whole life. You can lie and deceive with words. I don't trust them. I can tell you I love you a million and twelve times and still not mean it. Wilson, I want to treat you better then that. Lying with words is easy, lying with actions is downright almost impossible especially with emotions in play… Jimmy, I really don't believe anyone by their words, only by what they do. If you need me to tell you I love you a thousand times a day, I will, if it makes you happy. But I think this is a much more effective way." He pressed his lips to mine in a tender, loving way. In a way that made my stomach flip.

He told me he loved me that way. I believed him much easier this way. I got what he meant. I kissed him back in the same way and slipped my arms around his neck. He bit my lip softly and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and moaned. He chuckled and kissed me gently before our lips parted, he leaned his forehead against mine as we both gasped.

I opened my eyes and met soft blue ones. "So… its not that you don't want to-"

"It's that I want you to believe me." He finished for me, "I cannot believe you even had the smallest doubt in your mind that I didn't love you."

"You may be a lot of things, House but never predictable. That was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. What did you do?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't go in your office."

"House…" Wilson sighed.

"What? Just because I love you don't mean I'm gonna be any less me."

Wilson sighed and leaned his forehead on House's shoulder. "Never said I wanted you to be."

"Good, cuz I'm not changing anytime soon." He chuckled nuzzling the younger man.

"Good."

"House! Wilson! No PDA, you two!" shouted Cuddy from outside the office.

The two both jumped and burst into laughter as she passed.

They looked at each other and smirked, then whined after her in union, "But Mom!"


End file.
